O Passado
by sammy01
Summary: Ele está presente.


**O Passado Teme**

Narcisa estava sentada no último degrau da escada. Estava com os cotovelos apoiados nas pernas e as mãos segurando o queixo, uma leve brisa de fim de tarde batia em seu rosto e fazia com que seus belos cabelos ficassem em movimentos. Ela olhava pro céu, que estava vermelho, pôr do sol. Levantou-se, sabendo que teria que fazer aquilo mais cedo ou mais tarde. Caminhou lentamente em meio ao vasto gramado, era tão lindo. Aproximou-se de uma árvore, era ali que iria esperar por ele. Sentou-se ali embaixo e ficou por alguns minutos lá, que pra ela pareciam horas. Ouviu alguns movimentos e virou-se pra ver quem era.

- Narcisa! - ele sorriu todo empolgado. Ela correspondeu ao sorriso e se levantou.

- Tom! - andou até ele e o abraçou, sentia saudades!

Os dois se separaram e olharam-se nos olhos, sorrindo, totalmente felizes. Ele colocou uma mechinha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha, apreciando-a, ela era tão bonita! Aproximou seu rosto do dela e beijaram-se intensamente matando todas as saudades que sentiam um do outro.

Separaram-se e continuaram-se olhando nos olhos e sorrindo.

- Eu tava morrendo de saudades de você! - ele continuava acariciando o rosto dela. Narcisa sorria e ao mesmo tempo mordia o próprio lábio inferior.

- Nós precisamos conversar sério, Tom!

Ele franziu o cenho, sentiu que o assunto era realmente sério. Sentiu o coração bater mais forte, não queria perder Narcisa, ele a amava. Pegou nas mãos dela delicadamente e sorriu.

- Vamos lá pra minha casa, aqui não é seguro! - sussurrou.

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça, meneando-a positivamente.   
Andaram por aquele campo vasto sem dizer nenhuma palavra por alguns minutos, os dois estavam nervosos. Narcisa não sabia como começar aquele assunto, sabia que Tom iria pirar. Tom nem imaginava o que Narcisa queria dizer a ele, suas mãos suavam só de pensar. Chegaram em um enorme casarão, entraram pela porta da frente e subiram uma escadaria até chegar a um quarto.  
Tom esperou que Narcisa entrasse e fechou a porta, trancando-a pela segurançaa dos dois.

- O que aconteceu? - ele perguntou com medo de suas próprias palavras.

Narcisa hesitou por alguns instantes, sentia as pernas tremulas e as mãos suando, sabia que aquela notícia que daria a Tom mudaria a vida dos dois pra sempre. Respirou fundo pensando em um jeito de não contar, mas não havia outro jeito, ela já tinha chegado ali, tinha que contar.

- Eu estou grávida! - ela sussurrou baixo.

O mundo pra ele parecia ter parado, ele não conseguia acreditar naquela frase que ela tinha pronunciado. Ela estava grávida? Riu ironicamente.

- O que?

Ela sentiu os olhos ficarem marejados e uma tímida lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto, mas a limpou encarando-o.

-Eu estou grávida! - repetiu pausadamente pra ter certeza que ele tivesse ouvido e entendido.

Tom deu as costas pra ela, naquele momento milhares de coisas passavam pela sua cabeça. Ele não sabia o que fazer nem o que dizer. Respirou fundo, tentando tomar uma decisão que parecia completamente impossível. Narcisa se aproximou lentamente dele, tinha medo de sua reação.

- Tom... O q você...

Ele rapidamente a puxou pelo braço e a empurrou bruscamente em direção da parede. Narcisa sentiu as costas baterem, mas não se importou muito.

- Você sabe o que eu vou fazer com você? - levou as mãos até o pescoço dela, começou a apertá-lo com mais e mais força.

- Tom! - ela já estava branca, totalmente sem ar.

O jeito que ele olhava pra ela era de um jeito totalmente assustador, Narcisa não tinha conhecido aquele lado de Tom, ele sempre era tão doce e amável. Já sentia lágrimas rolando pelo seu rosto, não sabia o que dizer, não tinha forças pra isso.  
Tom a soltou e ela começou a tossir, tentando recuperar o ar perdido.

- Sai daqui!

- O que?

- SAI DAQUI NARCISA! - gritou.

Nesse mesmo instante ele retirou a varinha do bolso e apontou pra ela.

- Você vai me matar?Eu e seu filho?

- EU NÃO QUERO SABER DESSE BEBÊ!

- COMO NÃO? - gritou.

- Esse bebê não é meu e nunca vai ser. Ele só seria uma pedra no meu sapato, eu vou me tornar o maior bruxo de todos os tempos e não quero vocês no meu caminho.

- Tom... Do que você está falando? - Narcisa estranhava aquela atitude dele.

-Sai daqui, Narcisa! É a última vez que eu falo isso!

Ela respirou fundo, pensando no que iria fazer. Era melhor ela sair. Antes disso, aproximou-se lentamente dele e deu lhe um beijinho de leve no rosto.

-É uma menina! - sussurrou em seu ouvido antes de sair correndo dali.

_**"You and me **__**we used to be together every day together always**_

_**I really feel that I'm losing my best friend I can't believe this could be the end**_

_**It looks as though you're letting go and if it's real, well I don't want to know."**_


End file.
